1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a mobility aid device, and more specifically, to a portable, foldable, and multifunctional mobility aid device that assists the user in standing up, sitting down, and/or walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Existing mobility aid devices generally fail in providing independent mobility aid to a user, as they require help and supervision of another person. Also, many such devices are not foldable and portable.